What Would Happen
by H3ntai-Fapp3r-5upr3m3
Summary: What would happen if two teens are to suddenly get transported into another universe with little chance to get back to their own universe. Would they want to go back? What about the new people they met? The choice is going to be hard. First FanFic, so sorry for bad grammar, spelling, etc.
1. Chapter 1

In the distance we see two human figures standing fifty feet away from each other and speaking across the valley with a black haired boy standing on a statue of the first Hokage. Opposite to him is a red haired boy standing on the statue of one of the greatest traitors of Konoha. By the looks of the valley, they have been fighting for some time due to their battered and dirtied clothes as well as the layout of the valley.

''Why don't you just give up?'' questioned the black haired teen.

''I won't give up since we are like brothers and you leaving this place would mean that we would have to sever our bond.'' Replied the red haired teen.

''Why should I stay in the place that took everything away from me. My family and my clan. Of course you wouldn't understand since you never had a family.''

''True, but at least you had a family. I never had family since I was born so I wasn't able to experience the pride of a father, the love of a mother, or the protection of a brother.''

''In that case why don't you join them in the afterlife if you really want to see them!'' as he finished the sentence, the sound of birds chirping was heard as blue electricity began to form around his right hand.

''I'm not going to let you beat me. I'll break every bone in your body if I have to.'' and as soon as he finished, a sphere began to form on his left palm.

As soon as they finished forming their attacks, they jumped toward each other while yelling out their attack names

 **''CHIDORI!"**

 **"RASENGAN!"**

They both yelled out their respective attacks as they collided in midair and caused a big explosion that caused a sort of rift to open up and suck them in to another dimension.

* * *

Both teenagers woke up in a white room while laying down on beds after going unconscious due to the explosion.

"So, how are you doing Teme?"

"Better than you Dobe, by the look of it."

"You wanna go at it again?"

"Let's go right now."

After they both finished talking to each other, they began to stand up, which caused an alarm to go off.

"See what you did Dobe."

"Me? You started it Teme!" As soon as he finished talking, they both began to run toward each other but the door that leads into the hallway opened and to girls stepped into the room with worry written all over their face.

The sudden opening of the door caused both boys to stop mid run and look at the new comers.

The first one to step inside was a girl around the same age as both kids which is around sixteen or seventeen with turquoise colored hair tied in to two twin tails that reach all the way to the feet with light blue eyes and appears to be five foot two inches tall. She was wearing a uniform of some sort that consisted of a white sleeveless collar shirt with it all buttoned up and blue tie. She was also wearing a dark blue mini skirt with blue linings. She also was wearing dark blue high thighs with shoes of the same color and some dark blue loose sleeves that go from her hands all the way to her shoulder.

The second person to step inside is a pink haired woman with light blue eyes who appears to be slightly older than the blue haired girl before her by about a year or so making her about seven teen or eight teen that is about five foot three inches, making her taller than the first girl. Her pink hair reached to her lower back and some of her hair is over her left shoulder. Her outfit consisted of a dark grey borderline black sleeveless shirt that exposes some of her stomach. She also wore a long dress that reaches a little above her ankles with a long slit starting from her hip all the way down to her ankles. She wears some yellow boots with high thighs and a belt around her waist. Some accessories that she has is a sort of type of watch on her left forearm and a pair of headphones on her head.

''What's going on?" questioned the pink haired girl in a calm voice that practically promised death should they give an answer that she doesn't like.

''Now, now, Luka, you shouldn't treat our guests like that.'' Said the blue haired girl.

''Then they shouldn't be acting like kids that were about to get into a fight now, should they?'' the now identified Luka responded. ''And besides, this is our home, so they should treat our house the way they would treat theirs.''

''True, but still they were injured when we found them so maybe they're scared since they probably never met us and are now in a house that they have never been in.'' said the blue haired girl.

''Why are you so kind to everyone you meet Miku?'' Luka questioned the now identified Miku

''I don't know. Maybe it's just my nature to be kind while you are mean to everyone.'' Responded Miku.

''Anyway, who are you two and where did you come from?'' Luka questioned the two teens while ignoring what Miku said while getting a raspberry from said girl.

''Isn't it common courtesy to give your name before asking for someone else's?'' questioned the black haired teen with an emotionless face, which resulted in him getting smacked in the back of the head by the red head next to him,

''Be nice Sasuke, they were nice enough to give us shelter after our battle when they could've just left us. The least we could do is tell them our names and repay our debt.'' Spoke the red head.

''You didn't have to hit me Naruto.'' Said Sasuke.

''I did, otherwise you wouldn't listen to me.'' Responded Naruto.

''Do you wanna go again Dobe!?''

''You're asking for it Teme!''

''ENOUGH!'' Yelled out Luka and caused the two teens to whimper in fear of the woman in front of them.

''YES MAM!'' responded both teens in question while Miku is laughing in the background until Luka turned to look at her which caused her to stop laughing. ''Now, who are you?''


	2. Chapter 2

''Where to start?'' began the redhead.

''I know'' said the black haired teen before clearing his throat ''We are from a place far, far way.'' He began.

''Ah yes, in a place called the Elemental Nations…'' Continued the redhead.

''Where people with chakra live…'' as they began telling their 'tale' they started doing a weird dance.

''And where the best ramen is made…''

''As well as where the best tomatoes are grown…''

''Where the weirdest people live…''

''With the most powerful attacks that destroy mountains…''

''And call themselves ninja…''

''''WE ARE THE STRONGEST NINJA IN THE WORLD WHEN WE WORK TOGETHER'''' They both struck a pose with both of them being basically symmetrical with one planting their opposite feet away from each other and their index fingers of both their hands touching. (The best way to picture it is by thinking of Goku and Vegeta doing their fusion dance to fuse into Gogeta)

And the best part… they kept a straight face as they said their monologue.

''…'' was the reaction from their audience that consisted of a pink haired and turquoise haired girls.

''That Pervy-Sage lied to us.''

''Maybe it was what we are wearing?'' Questioned Sasuke as he pointed out their hospital gowns.

''Yeah that must be it.'' Responded Naruto.

''What are you talking about?'' Said a voice behind the two teens, and the teens in question turned around to see the curious face of Miku crouching next to them with Luka behind her with a sweat drop and crossing her arms across her chest.

''Nothing important.'' Responded Sasuke. ''What we need to know is how did we get here and what is this place?''

''Actually, we asked you first but then you did your stupid little monologue with that stupid dance.'' Said Luka.

''It's not stupid, is it Sasuke?'' Questioned the redhead. ''I mean, we worked hard on it to make it perfect.'' By this point, Naruto started tearing up. ''Pervy-Sage even said it was good and would make everyone that saw it respect us. Was he lying? No it can't be, can it?''

''Dammit Naruto, get your shit together or I will beat you into the ground!'' Yelled Sasuke while grabbing Naruto by his collar and shaking him, which caused said redhead to look at Sasuke dead in the eye and said something that caused Sasuke to get excited.

''Do you want to fight like last time?'' Naruto asked with a stupid but insane grin on his face.

''Dam right I do.'' Responded Sasuke. ''Let's take this outside then.'' Then proceeded to let go of Naruto and grabbed his shoulder while releasing some of his chakra in to a seal and puff of smoke was released along with some clothes. As he did this, Naruto proceeded to do the same with his shoulder and then began walking to another room to change while pushing the girls out of the current room.

''Please get out for about ten minutes. We are going to change in to our clothes for a fight.''

* * *

After a good ten minutes, Naruto and Sasuke came out of the room with Naruto wearing an unzipped black hoodie with an orange spiral on the back with orange lines going down his arms as well as some black joggers. He was also barefoot with some white tape around his ankles to keep his joggers from getting in the way.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue high collar sleeveless shirt with a red and white fan on the back. He was also wearing some knee length beige shorts that has lots of pockets for storage. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was wearing some blue ninja sandals.

As they came out of the room, they got the attention of the girls that were waiting for them to finish changing. The two teens quietly walked out of the room without saying anything to the girls and continued to walk towards the exit and continued on without looking back.

A good five minutes later, we find both teens in a secluded forest away from the prying eyes of innocent people with Naruto and Sasuke standing a good twenty feet away from each other along with both girls on the sidelines with a worried look on their faces.

'' **Before you begin, you might want to know something.''** Spoke a voice within Naruto's head, and then proceeded to go inside his mindscape where a giant fox with a human like body along with nine long red tails.

''Oh hey there fuzbutt! What do you want to talk about?'' Greeted the redhead.

'' **I just want to say that you don't have a lot of chakra, in case you haven't noticed.''**

''Eh?'' Then proceeded to check by trying to make a Rasengan, but all that came out is a small blue sphere that dispersed after a couple of seconds. ''What the hell? Do you know as to why I can't use chakra?''

'' **It's pretty simple, you see, when you went through the rift, your body got the shit kicked out of it, in a sense. So I was able to save your body, however, I couldn't save your chakra network and it was almost destroyed completely but I was able to save enough for you to be able to live.''**

''So you just found out, Naruto?'' Said Sasuke with his usual cocky attitude.

''Yeah I did. But the only difference is that I don't need chakra to beat you.'' Replied Naruto

''Good, because I don't need it either.'' After saying that, Sasuke then looked Naruto dead in the eye and then did something that surprised him. ''Because I have this instead.'' And proceeded to activate the familiar red eyed dojutsu with the three tomoe.

'' **Should've known.''** Spoke Kyuubi.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked Kyuubi mentally.

'' **You should've noticed by the way he acted. If he didn't know, then he would've just found out and been surprised just as much as you.''**

'But that doesn't explain as to why he has the Sharingan.'

'' **Could be that by getting sent through the rift caused his chakra and bloodline to sort of 'bond' with him so that he wouldn't need chakra to use his Sharingan.''**

''Well, fuck.''

''Ready Naruto.''

''…''

''I'll take that as a yes.'' Then began running towards Naruto with his eyes spinning in excitement.

'' **I have an idea that might work and give you some powers, but it'll be painful and incomplete since you're in a fight right now.''** Kyuubi spoke to Naruto who was summoned back in to his mindscape,

''What might that be?''

'' **I could give you some of my chakra for you to absorb and 'bond' with it to get some of my powers as well as some of the other bijus, and this may include the Sage of Six Paths.''**

''What might those powers be?''

'' **Well, you might get be able to control all the elements to some extent due to the biju and their own respective elemental domains. You might have a low percent chance to get the eyes of either the Sage, his mom, or the Juubi.''**

''Why would I get their eyes if I'm getting your chakra?''

'' **Because I was once a part of the Juubi, and the Sage and his mom got their powers from the Juubi. So, in a way I'm related to all three of them.''**

''That makes some sense in a weird way. Anyway, what are some of the drawbacks?''

'' **Hmmmh… well, you would get a bit more insane, along with an increase in bloodlust, your appearance as well as your personality may change when you tap into your new powers, are some of the major changes.''**

''That's it? Well then let's do it.''

'' **Then get ready for the pain in three, two, one…''** After he finished counting down, some red bubbling liquid type of substance began to seep out of the fox and went towards Naruto to be absorbed into him and began bonding with him. As the substance was being absorbed into Naruto, he began screaming in pain but trying to grit his teeth and dealing with the pain.

* * *

''I don't need chakra either since I have this.'' Naruto then proceeded to look at Sasuke in the eye while activating the Rinnegan in his left eye and the Sharingan in his right eye while the veins around his eyes bulged out.

''WHAT!?'' Was Sasuke's response as he stopped dead in his tracks. ''How did you get the Sharingan!? And what is that other one?''

''That's not all.'' As soon as he said that, his hair went from his usual crimson red hair to a snow white color. But before he could attack, Sasuke took the initiative and sent a hard right hook towards Naruto's face but he caught it with his hand and kept it in a firm grip and not letting go as Sasuke tried his hardest to make him let go of his hand. ''I can also do this,'' Then he let go of Sasuke's hand and then sent him flying towards a tree with enough force to make him brake a couple of trees and caused a cloud of smoke to appear when he landed with a loud sound.

''Good wouldn't want this to be easy now do we?'' Sasuke questioned as he walked out of the smoke.

''Damm right, now fight back.''

They both ran towards each other at great speeds with Naruto sending a high kick towards Sasuke's face and Sasuke blocking the kick with both hands, but ended up getting skidding back a couple of feet.

'So he got stronger and somewhat faster then, guess I'll have to keep my guard up then.'' Thought Sasuke.

'He was able to handle my punch. Well then I'll have to kick it up a notch.'

They then separated and got into their respective stance and prepared to move until a certain pink haired teen yelled at them.

''Stop fighting and explain what you two are, why you two are fighting, where did you two come from and why are you here?!''

* * *

AN: Just so you guys know, Naruto and Sasuke are both around 16 years old and are going to be different than in canon. Another thing is that Naruto and Sasuke's back story is going to be a lot different than in canon since if you paid attention, they both mentioned Jiraiya and as to how they both met him is a mystery for you to find out and me to know. Updates may occur once every two weeks or so. So until next time, see ya later.


End file.
